Sight For Sore Guys
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Based on the 1985 pilot. Hilarity and much slapstick ensues when Bigelow misplaces his glasses and mistakes Flack and Tubbs, who have sneaked in to do a bit of dog-napping, for Doc Weston and Dabney Nabbit.
1. Lousy Slippery Glasses!

**I noticed that there was only one fan fiction on this site including Flack and Tubbs(and a very good one it is, BTW), so, since they're a couple of my favorite villains, I wrote one of my own. This mostly adheres to the continuity of the 1985 special and the books; a few minor alterations are that Nose Marie has the southern accent she had in the TV series, Howler speaks English as he also did in the TV series, and for all practical purposes, the Pound Puppies are able to speak to the humans. Please enjoy! (BTW, as most have likely assumed, the name Rebound is a reference to the current Pound Puppies series. Also, I now have pictures of Sneakers and Rebound on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!)**

It's an evening in New York city. Mr. Sidney Bigelow, supervisor of the local dog pound, is in his office signing papers. Doc Weston, the pound veterinarian, and Dabney Nabbit, the dogcatcher, have both left for the night. Bigelow goes to the kitchen for a cup of coffee; he sets his glasses down on the counter as he pours himself a cup and just as he sets his cup down, he accidentally knocks his glasses off the counter and they go sliding away. "Oh, drat, where could my glasses have gone this time?" Bigelow says, as he scuffles around the floor of the kitchen, and eventually his office, looking for his glasses.

He was so busy looking for his glasses, he didn't hear the voices of a pair of dognappers outside.

Flack stands by the entrance to Bigelow's office while Tubbs is endeavoring to pry the door open with a crowbar. "A'right, y'got da car parked, Tubbs?"

"Duh, yeah, I parked in a spot what said, 'fine for parking.'"

"Excellent, now as soon as we break into da vet's office we'll pilfer every pooch in da joint! Uhh, you're sure dis is da vet's office, right, Tubbs?"

"Duh, I'm pretty sure."

Tubbs finally manages to pry the door open; upon entering, the two dognappers see Bigelow digging around behind his desk. Flack is slightly taken aback. "Why didn't'cha tell me dis was da pound supervisor's office?" he hisses. "Well, he didn't have his name on it or nuthin'!" Tubbs replies. "Uh, Tubbs?" Flack steps outside and points to the sign above the door reading, "POUND SUPERVISOR."

"Well, Flack, you know I don't read good!"

"Is someone there? I can't see but two feet in front of me without my glasses." Bigelow says. Startled, Tubbs drops the crowbar which lands on Flack's foot. "EEYOW! Tubbs, you BUTTERFINGERS!" the skinny dognapper squeals in a high-pitched voice. "Doc Weston? Is that you? I thought you'd left for the night…" Bigelow says.

"Huh?…" Flack responds. "Uh, I think y'got da wrong folks, Mister-" Tubbs begins.

"Nabbit, is that you, too?" Bigelow says, cutting Tubbs off abruptly. "Funny…I'd thought you'd left, too."

"He thinks…dat we're da vet an' da dogcatcher!" Flack muses, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"Well, shouldn't we oughta tell him he's wrong?"

"No, you oaf!" Flack snaps, elbowing Tubbs in his ample belly. "Don't you see? If we let him think we're da vet an' da dogcatcher, we'll have full run of da joint! We'll pilfer all da mutts out from under his nose an' he'll never be da wiser!" Flack hesitates for all of a second. "Ah, ahem, had you wanted to see us for some reason, Mr. Bigelow?" Flack says in a high-pitched (and very fake sounding) voice.

"I'm lucky to see anyone with my glasses gone like this! Uhm…are you feeling well, Doc Weston? Your voice sounds…different somehow."

"Oh, I'm fine, really, Mr. Bigelow, I'm just getting over a bit of a cold." Flack punctuates his sentence with a couple of very fake sounding coughs.

"Well, as long as you're here already, there are a few things I might ask you to help with."

"Really? We'd be more than happy to assist you , Mr. Bigelow. What can we do for you?" Flack says.

"Well, for starters, I might ask you to give Sneakers here a haircut; his nails need a trim as well." Bigelow hands Flack a scruffy brown dog with white paws and a dark brown patch over one eye. "And Rebound here needs a flea bath, which I'll entrust you with, Nabbit." Bigelow hands Tubbs a small, floppy-eared grey dog. "I'll warn you of one thing though, Rebound's rather exuberant, so you'll want to keep him on this leash." Bigelow then attaches the leash to Rebound's collar.

"It will be our pleasure, Mr. Bigelow." Flack replies.

"Duh, yeah." adds Tubbs.

_Dis is too easy. _Flack thinks, as he leaves.


	2. Scrub-a-Dub Tubbs

Tubbs leads Rebound, straining at his leash, to the washroom. "Well, I guess dis is it," he says, leading Rebound over to the bathtub. "Now, Mr. Bigelow says you're exubeu-, ah, exuberi-, ah, you're a sprightly one, so I'm gunna jus' tie your leash to da handle here." Tubbs endeavors to tie Rebound's leash to one of the bathtub's handles, but he unfortunately has difficulty seeing past his enormous belly, and ends up tying the leash to his belt instead. "Now, you be a good boy, an' I'll get you all squeaky clean like a rubber ducky, an' then we'll put ya in a bag an' drive you off to our grubby little hideout, an' keep you dere 'til someone pays us a lotta money."

Flack, who's happening by the office at this moment, carrying Sneakers by his ears, looks in. "Tubbs, do ya's realize what a terrible liar you are?"

"Yuh mean dere's more than _one _kinda liar_?"_ the fat dognapper replies, befuddled.

"Ah, never mind," Flack says, as he leaves.

Tubbs then endeavors to turn on the faucet, but, as soon as he starts the water running, Rebound starts barking and hopping up and down. Before he can say anything, Rebound rushes away dragging Tubbs after him. "Whoa! Hold still, hold still!" the fat dognapper yells, as Rebound drags him down the hallway, in and out of the pet supply closet, scattering the contents all over the floor, then into the playroom, leaving an avalanche of chew toys and rubber bones in their wake, before screeching to a halt in the washroom, launching Tubbs into the now full bathtub, sending water gushing everywhere. "Hey-_glub_-,whaddaya playin' at here? Dis ain't-_sputter_-Monday!" Tubbs gurgles.

Before he can elaborate on this rather unhygienic matter, Rebound had gotten his second wind and was down the hallway, through a nearby doggie door. Said doggy door, however, was designed for medium-sized dogs and not overweight dognappers. Rebound ends up being jerked to a halt as Tubbs slams against the other side of the door. "Ha, y'think ye're purty C-A-T smart, don'cha?" the fat dognapper says, with his hands on his hips(Or should we say _lack_ of hips). "Well, now I gotcha right where…" Tubbs gets no further before Rebound dashes away and a loud _RRIP! _is heard. "…Ya want me," Tubbs finishes, while looking down at his festive-looking underwear.

At that very moment, Bigelow happens up to him. "Oh, Nabbit, look at this mess! Suppose the pound inspector came by here; he'd declare this pound unfit! You'll have to clean up this mess at once." Tubbs doesn't get a chance to answer before Bigelow shoves a mop into his hands.

Meanwhile, Flack is in the vet's office with Sneakers on the examining table. "Now, you be a good dog, an' Doc Flack'll give ya's hair a nice trim (Heh, as far as you know). Now let's see.." the skinny dognapper muses, as he proceeds to look through the various cabinets, his gaze eventually stopping on a roll of duct tape. "Hm, don't know what dat vet lady'd need duct tape fer, but it sure proves she ain't no quack!" Flack takes the duct tape out of the cabinet, then glances over his shoulder at Sneakers. "Ha, get it? Da doc? Duct tape? Quack, like 'duck'? Get it?" Sneakers only response is a little groaning whine.

"Ahh, whadda youse know? Youse wouldn't know a good joke if it wrapped ya's up in duct tape an' stuffed ya's in a bag." At which point, Flack pulls a long piece of duct tape out from the roll. "Which is _jus'_ what I'm gonna do!"

In a flash, Sneakers grabs the piece of duct tape in his teeth and yanks it hard. "Hey! Hey, let go, ya nasty li'l mutt!" Flack exclaims, as he pulls the roll just as hard. Sneakers ignores him, and proceeds to hop off the table, pulling the strip of tape out longer. (Little did Flack know that tug-of-war was Sneakers' favorite game.) Suddenly, Sneakers had thought of a new game; he began to run circles around the angry dognapper, wrapping him up like a duct-tape mummy with only his face (which was now bright red) visible.

"Why you, you…" Flack snarls, but gets no further before he topples to the floor like a dried-out Christmas tree in August. "Lousy mutt," he grumbles, as he inches like a worm toward a pair of scissors lying on the floor. "When I get my hands on you, your name's gonna be 'Spot!'"

It was only until Flack was within an inch of the scissors that Sneakers snapped them up in his mouth. "Nice doggy, nice doggy," Flack says coaxingly. "Give Doc Flack da scissors an' maybe I won't ruff ya's up too much." Sneakers promptly ignores him and rushes off. "HEY! COME BACK HERE WIT' THOSE, YA LITTLE…" Flack hollers while inching after him, but by this time, the little brown dog was down the hall, out the doggie door and far out of the hearing range.


	3. Calling All Pound Puppies

"Hey, what's the haps?" Cooler asks, as he strolls into the Pound Puppies secret surveillance room. "You called me in here so urgently I thought World War Three was going on."

"Well, it's almost as bad." says Brighteyes, motioning toward the monitors.

Cooler observes one of the screens. "Yeah, I see. Sneakers is running with scissors, that's very dangerous."

"No, not that." The yellow lab motions toward a monitor showing Flack wrapped up in duct tape, inching along the floor. "_That!_"

"Wow, I don't know what's in that cocoon, but it's gonna be the world's ugliest butterfly!" Cooler punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.

"Cooler, we need to be serious," Brighteyes responds, maintaining patience. "Flack and Tubbs are loose in the pound again!"

"Golly…those guys are more persistent than toe fungus. Scrounger, could you go tell Bigelow that there are foxes in the henhouse again?"

"I'd be happy to," the yellow basset hound replies from the garbage can he's sitting in.

"But, that's just the thing," Brighteyes says. "Bigelow's lost his glasses again and he's mistaken Flack and Tubbs for Doc Weston and Dabney Nabbit!"

"Seriously?" Cooler says, rather incredulously. "What, are those glasses he wears or binoculars?" He turns to the rest of the crew. "Pound Puppies, join me in the yard in ten minutes."

The Pound Puppies all congregate in the yard shortly thereafter; Cooler strolls up to them and faces them. "All right, pups, we got ourselves a situation here. Biggie's lost his glasses." The dogs all groan; one of them says, "What, again?" from the background.

"This time it's serious, though." Cooler continues. "Flack and Tubbs have broken into the pound and he's mistaken them for Doc Weston and Dabney Nabbit; they've pretty well got free run of the place." The dogs all gasp in horror.

"Don't worry, 'cause here's our mission: we split up into teams and search the pound until we find his glasses." Cooler motions toward Violet. "Violet, you and Scrounger search the basement."

"No problem, Cooler." she replies.

"Nose Marie, you and Louie search the kitchen; remember, there's no time for a midnight snack."

"Can do, Hon'" Nose Marie responds.

"And I'll search Nabbit's room." Howler volunteers.

"No one'll fight you on that," Cooler replies. "Meanwhile, Barkerville and I will search Biggie's office. Best of luck to all of you, and be careful, 'cause remember, even though Biggie can't see too well right now, Flack and Tubbs can see just fine." The groups then disperse.

"We'll be back before you can say, 'Smudibunger!'" Howler says.

"If you _can_ say, "Smudibunger.'" Scrounger adds.

Meanwhile, Flack, still wrapped in duct tape, inches toward the door to the washroom; Tubbs (who, by some unknown means, managed to retrieve his pants between these times) is in said room, mopping up. "Tubbs," Flack says. "Tubbs, can ya's hear me?"

But Tubbs doesn't hear him, he simply goes about his business singing "_Hum de dum,_" as he goes.

"Listen, Tubbs, I need yer help."

Tubbs still fails to hear him; he sings "_Ohh, she was bred in old Kentucky, but she's only a crumb up here…_" as he mops.

"Com' on, Tubbs," Flack says, with a touch of aggravation in his voice. "Come outta dere an' help me out."

Tubbs fails to hear him yet again; he continues mopping and sings, "_She's flat-footed an' double-jointed, with a colly-flower ear…_"

At this point, the skinny dognapper completely loses his patience. "_TUBBS! CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME? I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!_" Tubbs fails to hear him even then.

"What is dat big lug doin' in dere, anyways?" Flack mumbles to himself, as he peers under the door; upon doing such, he gets a bunch of water swept in his face. Flack sputters, "_Phthbbt_, what gives?" He then rises up on his knees and knocks his head against the door. "Come-out-you-_idiot_!" he snarls. Unfortunately for him, the vigorous knocking causes the transom above the door to fall and smash on his head.

Upon hearing the noise, Tubbs flings the door open, squashing Flack against the wall. "Hello? Anyone dere? Where are ya? Show yerself! Huh…someone must be playin' a prank or sumthin'. Must be some kids knockin' on doors 'n runnin' awAAAAAAY!" Tubbs' sentence ends in a loud yell as Flack bites him on the foot.

"Aww, wha'dja do dat for?" Tubbs says irritably, clutching his foot, at which point he notices the state Flack is in. "Hey, Flack, you're wrapped up in duct tape!"

"Really? I didn't even notice." Flack mumbles under his breath.

"Duh, don't worry, I'll help ya." Tubbs stands Flack up on his feet. "Is dat any better?"

"Lovely, now I'm standin' up while wrapped up in duct tape. Thank you so much." Flack grumbles.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, da duct tape. Don't sweat it, I'll have ya outta dere before ya can say, 'Smudibunger!' If ya _can_ say, "Smudibunger.'"

"Jus' get me outta here, you goon." Flack groans.

Tubbs grabs the end of the tape and gives it a swift jerk, sending Flack spinning like a mad top, ricocheting off walls and finally ending up in the bathtub with a resounding _SPLASH_. Tubbs steps into the doorway and observes Flack's feet sticking out of the bathtub. "Hey, is dat me in dere?" he says. "No…" he says, looking down at his belly. "I still seem t'be here."

Flack surfaces, spitting out a long stream of water. "Boy, when dey was dishin' out da brains you musta' been standin' dere wit' an eyedropper!"


	4. Trash Talkin

Meanwhile, back in the surveillance room, Brighteyes anxiously observes the monitors. She turns to the screen showing Bigelow's office. "Any luck?" she asks Cooler.

"Not so far, but we'll check the play yard next."

She then turns to the monitor showing the basement. "Any luck?" she asks Violet.

"Sorry to say, no, but we'll check Doc Weston's office next."

She then turns to the monitor showing Howler in a dirty, grungy area filled with junk. "Eeew, Howler, where _are_ you, at the garbage dump?"

"No, but it's the next best thing," the brown dog replies. "It's Nabbit's room. Honestly, those two ladies from _How Clean Is Your House? _would have a field day here…providing they didn't pass out first, awoo-oo-oo."

"Well, please do be careful, Flack and Tubbs are in the room right down the hall from you."

"Thanks, I'll keep an eye out for them."

Unfortunately, Howler had no sooner left Nabbit's room when he came face to face with the two dognappers in the hallway. "Uh oh, awoo-oo-oo, I'm in trouble now." Howler howls worriedly. The brown dog dashes back into Nabbit's room.

"Hey! Come back here, ya nasty little mutt!" Flack exclaims, as he rushes after Howler; he briefly looks over his shoulder at Tubbs. "Since it ain't necessary fer da both a' us ta go after one mutt, youse might as well go search fer whatever other mutts ya can find."

"Duh, okay," Tubbs agrees, as he sets off down the hallway.

While Flack isn't looking, Howler rushes into Nabbit's closet. The skinny dognapper observes the various detritus around him as he traipses through the room. _Whatta pack rat! _he thinks. _Don't dis Nabbit character ever throw anything out?_ "Now," Flack muses to himself while stroking his beard. "If I was a lousy mutt, where would I hide?" He scouts the room for any potential hiding places, at which point, his gaze stops at the closet door. _Aha! _he thinks. _Dat's gotta be it! _

Flack hurries over to the closet door and peers into the keyhole. "Here little doggy, doggy, doggy, come out, come out, wherever you are."

Thinking quickly, Howler grabs a fountain pen out of the pocket of one of Nabbit's uniforms and squirts the dognapper in the eye with it. "Urgh!" Flack groans as he staggers backwards, slipping on a pile of magazines and somersaulting into a nearby shelf. "Oof," he mumbles, as he takes his hat off and rubs his head. He should have known better than to do this, because a bunch of Nabbit's bowling trophies drop one after the other from the shelf onto his now-hatless head. (Unfortunately for him, Nabbit was a fairly good bowler and had a lot of trophies.) "Ouch! Ooch! Ooh! Gah! Yow! Yipe! Erk!" the skinny dognapper exclaims as the trophies progressively bean him.

Howler exits the closet at that very moment; as he's leaving, he stops short and faces Flack. "Well, I'd like to say this has been a pleasure, but it hasn't." Howler tips his hat. "Let's not do this again real soon."

Scrounger and Violet hurry up to Howler as he makes his way into the hallway. "Brighteyes called us over to help you," Scrounger says.

"She told us Flack had you cornered in Nabbit's room." Violet says.

"Oh, don't worry about me, you guys, I got the better of him."

"How did you do that?" Scrounger inquires.

"Oh, let's just say I dotted his eye, awoo-oo-oo."

Meanwhile, Nose Marie and Louie are searching the kitchen. Nose Marie sniffs around the floor, then stops sharply. "Louie Hon', com' over here fer a second."

"What is it, Mademoiselle Nose Marie?"

"Ah done found Mr. Bigelow's glasses." The bloodhound pulls the glasses out of an empty pasta box lying on the floor.

"Goodness, 'ow deed you find zem?"

"Filthy."


	5. Food Fight!

The two dogs stroll towards the door with glasses in hand, then abruptly stop short when they notice Tubbs coming up the hallway. "Land sakes, that big tub a' lard's comin' fer us! We gots t'hide, an' _fast!_" Nose Marie exclaims. She then hops into a drawer and Louie ducks into a cabinet.

"Hm, now where could them mutts have gotten to?" Tubbs muses upon entering the kitchen. "Well, guess while I'm here I might as well have a little snack. Can't nab mutts on an empty stomach, after all."

_How would he ever know? _Nose Marie thinks, while peering out from her hiding place.

As Tubbs is browsing through the fridge, Nose Marie pulls her drawer shut with a _THUMP_. "Hey, what was dat?" Tubbs starts looking all around. "Somebody in here?"

_Uh oh. _Nose Marie thinks, as Tubbs walks over to where she and Louie are hiding. Thinking quickly, the two dogs scurry over behind the open fridge door. "I know you're in here, ya' little mutts, now come out!" Tubbs yells after them.

Nose Marie and Louie quickly grab several pies out of the fridge and fling them at the dognapper, knocking him over. "Looks like he don't like them pies too much, Louie." Nose Marie jokes.

"Evidently so." the French bulldog replies. "Apparently, he would not know fine cuisine even eef eet hit heem een ze face." Louie then grabs out a rhubarb pie and hits Tubbs in the face with it.

"Mmm, delicious." Tubbs says, licking the pie off of his face.

"Apparently, I was right." Louie says.

The two dogs then scurry into a nearby cabinet. "Youse won't get away from me, ya little mutts!" Tubbs peers into the cabinet. Nose Marie pops out of a lower-left drawer him and whacks him with a loaf of French bread, then disappears back into the drawer. Louie then pops out of a drawer above Tubbs and dumps a jar of sauerkraut on his head, then disappears back into the drawer. Nose Marie then pops out of an upper-right drawer and sprays whipped cream on Tubbs' face.

"Thar's yer lather." she begins, at which point Louie pops out of an upper-left drawer, shakes a can of soda and sprays it at Tubbs' face.

"And _zere_ ees your _rinse!_"he finishes, before both dogs disappear back into their respective drawers.

Nose Marie then pops out of the upper-left drawer, pilfers Tubbs' hat and disappears with it. "Huh?…" Tubbs says confusedly, feeling his head, at which point, Louie pops out of the upper-right drawer, fills the hat with hot soup while Tubbs isn't looking and gives it back to him. Tubbs promptly sticks the hat back on his head, at which point the soup spills out onto him. "Ouch! Ooch! Eech! Whoa, that's hot! Whoohoo! Whoohoo!" Tubbs yells as he hops around the room.

" 'Ow veddy disappointing." Louie says. "My soup is usually veddy popular wis' zee customairs."

At this point, Tubbs is growing very aggravated. "So ya think you're funny, do ya? Well, we'll see who's laffin' in a minute!" Tubbs scouts the room briefly before his gaze stops on a large wooden mallet lying on a nearby counter. "Gosh, I thought dey only made these things in old movies!" he then picks it up. "Dis'll be da poifect thing fer makin' puppy pancakes. Them mutts can't outsmart me-'cause I'm a moron."

The fat dognapper proceeds to shove the mallet through a lower drawer, at which point the mallet pops out of the drawer above his head. Tubbs gasps; he quickly pulls the mallet back out and notices that it's still in his hand. He then shoves the mallet through the drawer again; again, it comes out over his head. He wiggles his hand up and down, the mallet moves up and down. He shakes his hand left and right, the mallet moves left and right. He moves his hand in a circle, the mallet twirls around in a circle.

Tubbs pulls the mallet back out again. "Huh…Gotta figger dis out somehow…" He sits cross-legged on the floor, rubbing his chin with one hand and twirling the tip of his green scarf with the other as he muses. He suddenly looks down at his scarf. _Aha! _he thinks. _Poifect!_ He then takes off his scarf and ties it in a bow knot around the mallet's handle. "You're a smartie every day, Tubbs. Yes, I am."

Tubbs proceeds then to shove the mallet through the drawer again, at which point it pops out above him with…a striped scarf tied to it. "HA!" Tubbs exclaims, pointing at the mallet. He then swings his arm, and the mallet clobbers him on the head. Lying on the floor dazed, he pulls the mallet out; it has the striped scarf tied to it. "I don't unnerstand it…"

Nose Marie and Louie hop out of their respective drawers, stopping for a second to bounce on Tubbs' belly. "That reminds me," Nose Marie says, as they scurry out the doggie door. "We oughta re-mind Mr. Bigelow t'order up a bounce house fer th' next benefit."

"Indubitably." Louie agrees.

Tubbs stumbles to his feet in a daze, silently wondering where his scarf had gotten to. Suddenly, he notices his scarf sticking out from under the doggie door…


	6. Puppy Attack!

Meanwhile, Flack, who's rubbing his head and brushing himself off with his hat, ambles down the hallway. "Whatta lousy rotten deal dis is." he angrily snarls to himself. "Now where did Tubbs get to? Dat big fat flumpus had better have a ton a' mutts by now!" As he approaches the kitchen door, he notices Tubbs' scarf sticking out from under the doggie door. "So _dat's_ where he got to! Dat big lunk better not be asleep in dere!"

Flack gives the scarf a quick yank; from the other side of the door, Tubbs quickly grabs the other end before it disappears. "Tryin' ta make a fool outta _me_, are dey? Well, I'll get da better a' them, jus' see if I don't!" Tubbs says.

Flack tugs just as hard from the opposite side. "What's wit' dis thing? Is it glued to da floor or somethin'?"

"Ha, I'll show youse!" Tubbs pulls his end hard, yanking Flack half in, half out of the doggie door. "Ah, now I gotcha!" He swings the mallet into the air, slamming it down on Flack's head. _WHAM! _Tubbs looks down, wide-eyed. "Ooh….I done a bad thing."

Tubbs helps Flack to his feet. "Tubbs," the skinny dognapper says. "Could you gimme yer hat fer a second?"

"Duh, here y'go." Tubbs says dolefully. He then turns around and braces himself for the impact. Flack just gives him a swift kick to the bum. "Owww! Ooooh, my poor head! Whyd'ja hafta hit me so hard? Yer crushin' my eyebrows!" Tubbs wails, clutching his head.

"Jus' take yer hat back, ya big dumb lump."

The two dognappers continue down the hallway. "We ain't leavin' here until we snatch us some mutts!" Flack says. "Now, lessee here, We's already been down dis way. Did'ja happen t'see anything down da other way, Tubbs?"

"Duh, nope, jus' a door what said, 'authorized personnel only.' It di'nt even have a doggie door on it or nuthin'."

"What?" Flack exclaims. "Why didn't'cha tell me sooner? There could be somethin' real valuable-like in dere, like stocks, or bonds, or _money_!" The two dognappers hurry down the other hallway until they reach the aforementioned door. (They failed, however, to see the small wooden sign with the words, "PUPPY ROOM" painted on it sitting next to the door. Bigelow had planned to put it up, until he lost his glasses.)

Flack and Tubbs go inside, discovering the room to be pitch-dark. "Golly," Tubbs says. "I can't see my hand in front of my face."

"Well, turn da light switch on, ya dope!"

"How am I gonna do dat if I can't even see my hand?"

"Oh, never mind, just let me do it." He turns on the lights which wakes up a huge passel of puppies. They start yipping and hopping up and down, then rush straight at the two dognappers.

"Uh-" Flack begins.

"-Oh." Tubbs finishes.

The dognappers try to run away, but they don't get far before a tsunami of exuberant puppies descends on them _en masse_. The puppies swarm all over them, hopping all over them, licking their faces, tugging at their clothes, chewing on their shoes, tugging on Flack's beard and yanking on Tubbs' scarf.

"Help! Help! We is bein' pummeled by puppies!" Flack yells.

"I've had nightmares 'bout stuff like dis!" Tubbs exclaims.


	7. Eye Can't Believe It

Meanwhile, Police Chief Williams is outside the pound writing a ticket for the dognappers' illegally parked car. He then goes up to the entrance of the pound and knocks on the door; Bigelow answers. "Who's there?"

"This car is illegally parked." Chief Williams points over his shoulder. "Does anyone here at the pound own it?"

"Chief Williams, is that you? Since I lost my glasses, I can barely see anything."

At that very moment, Cooler walks up next to Bigelow with the glasses in hand. "Psst, Biggie!" Cooler whispers, tugging on Bigelow's coattail.

"Not now, Cooler."

"But Biggie, this is important."

"Cooler, not now!"

"Biggie, I've got your glasses."

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner?" Bigelow takes the glasses from Cooler and puts them on. "Say, I can see so much better now!" He turns to Chief Williams. "Well, regarding the car, why don't we ask Nabbit or Doc Weston? Maybe they'll know something about it."

Bigelow leads Chief Williams inside, at which point they hear noise coming from the hallway. They hurry down to investigate and find Flack and Tubbs clawing their way out of the puppy room with puppies crawling all over them. "Say, who are you?" Bigelow says in surprise. "And what are you doing here? Are you some sort of criminals?"

The two dognappers dash over to a surprised Chief Williams and grab onto his ankles. "YES! YES! WE ARE CRIMINALS! PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE_ TAKE US TO JAIL! PUT US IN A NICE, QUIET CELL FAR AWAY FROM HERE! WE CAN'T TAKE NO MORE A' DIS!"

"Uh, okay, sure, I'll…do that." Chief Williams replies somewhat incredulously.

"OH, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU _THANK YOU!_"

_I sure meet the types on this job._ Chief Williams thinks, as he walks out the door with the dognappers still clinging to his ankles.

"Gosh," says Cooler, as he watches them leave. "If _that_ isn't a sight for sore eyes!"

**The End**

Voice Cast

Cooler-Dan Gilvezan

Violet-Gail Matthius

Nose Marie-Peggy O'Hara

Howler/Sneakers-Wally Wigert

Brighteyes-Tress MacNeille

Barkerville-Tom Kane

Scrounger-Gregg Berger

Louie-Tom Kenny

Bigelow/Rebound-Frank Welker

Flack-Charlie Adler

Tubbs-Steven Christopher Parker

Chief Williams-Garrett Morris

Puppies-Veronica Taylor, Tara Strong, Cathy Weseluck


End file.
